Adventures
Adventures (sometimes just called Ventures and then later called Quests) are a feature in the newer video games that combine the finer points of exploring and errantry testing. You can find items while on these trips, and often raise stats and learn techniques, but you are always with your monster. In Monster Rancher 4 and Monster Rancher EVO, adventures happen automatically as part of the storyline. Once the adventure is over, you cannot return to that place at will like you can with an expedition. In My Monster Rancher, the adventures your monsters can go on are determined by their Rank. During the adventure, your monster may be able to raise its stats, learn new techniques, or find rare items. In Monster Farm Online and Monster Farm Lagoon, the quest system works almost the same way, allowing you to choose different adventures that help further the storyline in a sort of "checklist" of what you have completed and not completed. You are usually sent on quests by the Elders' Guild at the Guild Hall. Adventure / Quest Locations Kalaragi Rainforest (MR4): Promiass Ruins (MR4, MMR): In MMR, you must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles or in the Gacha, or can be bought for 2,000 Gold Coins. It has 4 levels, plus an extra level called the Promiass Back Gate that can be purchased with 40 Mobacoin. Togle Caves (MR4, MMR): In MMR, it unlocks at Rank 12 and has 4 levels. Grabad Factory (EVO, MMR): In MMR, you must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles or in the Gacha, or can be bought for 7,000 Gold Coins. It has 5 levels, plus an extra level called the Grabad Warehouse that can be purchased with 140 Mobacoin. Torles Mountains (MMR): Available from the beginning of the game and has 3 levels. Tagi Jungle (MMR): Available from the beginning of the game and has 3 levels. Mt. Pinole (MMR): In MMR, it unlocks at Rank 20 and has 4 levels. Kawrea Volcano (MMR): In MMR, it unlocks at Rank 25 and has 4 levels. Goat Bay (MMR): In MMR, it unlocks at Rank 35 and has 5 levels. Petoradone Ruins (MMR): In MMR, it unlocks at Rank 45 and has 10 levels. Lantorna Estate (MMR): You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles or in the Gacha, or can be bought for 4,000 Gold Coins. It has 4 levels, plus an extra level called the Lantorna Sanctuary that can be purchased with 80 Mobacoin. Shidira Rama (MMR, MFO, MFL): In MMR, it unlocks at Rank 35. You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in S-Class battles, found on the Grabad Factory adventure, or can be bought for 10,000 Gold Coins. It has 4 levels, plus an extra level called the Shidira Rama Garden that can be purchased with 200 Mobacoin. Valley of Darkness (MMR): Only available February 3 - 17 and has 7 levels. Isle of Reincarnation (MMR): Only available April 27 - March 9 and has 5 levels. Korupu Forest (MMR): Only available August 24 - 30 and has 10 levels. House of Treasure (MMR): Only available on Fridays each week and has 10 levels. Hall of Truth (MMR): Only available the 15 - 20 of each month and has 15 levels. This is different than other adventures in the game, as it is the only place to get the Technique Scrolls. Category:Raising Methods